


Thinking Out Loud

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Corey Graves One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Thinking Out Loud

You hadn’t meant to ignore Corey as you walked passed him backstage at Raw. You were just plodding along in a sleep deprived state. Since you and Corey started room sharing on this tour you had barely slept a wink… and it wasn’t for a good reason.

“Hey,” Corey called out as you walked passed him. “Notice me you cute little shit.”

You blinked as you looked around to see where the voice had come from.

“Huh? Oh hey baby.”

“Damn {Y/N} you look, well I hate to be blunt babe, but you look rough,” frown Corey. “You getting sick?”

“No, I’m fine. Just a little tired,” you smiled softly.

“Didn’t you sleep too well? You should’ve woke me.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m supposed to worry,” he chuckled.

“I’ve got plenty of time before my match, I’ll just have a little cat nap in the locker room.”

“Alright, but be careful okay?”

“I always am.”

Corey softly kissed your cheek before letting you head to your locker room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You must’ve managed to nap for about half an hour before Alexa and Nia walked into the locker room and accidentally woke you up.

“You okay {Y/N}?” asked Nia, ever in mom mode.

“Yeah,” you stretched. “I’ve just barely slept this whole tour.”

“Well sharing with your boyfriend will probably do that,” chuckled Alexa.

“Yeah but not for the reason you’re thinking, Tinkerbell,” you chuckled. “Corey… talks in his sleep… like, a lot.”

“Really?” asked Alexa, suddenly intrigued. “Like gibberish, or like a real proper conversation.”

“Full conversation.”

“And that’s kept you awake?” asked Nia, sitting on the bench opposite you.

“Not the talking as such, more what he’s been saying.”

“Such as?” pushed Alexa.

You shook your head, not really wanting to go into it.

“Was it dirty?” giggled Alexa.

“Lexi. Knock it off,” said Nia, sternly. “Look, {Y/N}, maybe you should talk to Corey about all this. Maybe then you’ll be able to sleep?”

“You’re right. Thanks Momma Nia,” you smiled, hugging her.

“So no details?” pouted Alexa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raw had gone better than you expected considering how tired you are. You’d grabbed your bags and were waiting by the rental car for Corey. You leant against the car with your eyes shut.

“Still tired sweetheart?” Corey asked as he approached.

“Mhm,” you nodded.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the hotel and in bed,” he said unlocking the car.

You climb in and lay your head against the window as Corey gets in. The two of you drive to the hotel somewhat quietly.

“Babe?” you asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Did you know that you talk in your sleep?”

“Do I?”

“Yeah… Like a lot,” you sigh, trying to hide a yawn.

“Is that why you haven’t been sleeping?”

“Yeah…,” you yawned. “Oh, and by the way, you totally snore.”

“Why didn’t you just wake me up?”

“I tried to, but have you ever tried to wake a sleeping you? It’s like trying to keep Strowman away from a buffet,” you chuckled.

Corey chuckled as he parked the car.

“So what sort of stuff have I been saying?”

“Just weird, random stuff,” you shrugged, getting out of the car.

“Well there was obviously something if it’s been keeping you awake. Come on, give me an example.”

“Well last night you said something like, ‘You’re gonna have to tell them sooner or later’,” you shrugged.

Corey stopped walking.

“I said that?”

“Yeah…”

“Did I say anything else?” he asked, looking a little worried.

“Not that I remember. Why? Should you have?”

“Yes… No… Maybe.”

“Way to make sense there babe,” you chuckled, walking into the hotel.

Corey ran his hand through his hair as he followed you.

“What if I meant something important?” he asked when he caught up to you.

“Like what?”

“Like maybe I was telling you that you needed to tell someone something about us…”

“What are you hinting at?”

“What if it meant I thought you should tell people about us getting married?”

“Why would I tell people that? We’re not getting married.”

“We could be….”

Now it was your turn to stop in your tracks.

“Wait…. what?”

“I said, we could be,” he said looking back at you.

“A-are you asking me to marry you?”

“Well…. would you?”

“Yes.”

Corey smiled wide, drops his bags and scoops you up in his arms.

“I promise, I have a ring in my bag,” he chuckled.

You laughed and kissed him softly.

“I love you,” you smiled.

“I love you too.”

“Can you promise me something though?” you asked.

“Anything.”

“Please let me get some sleep,” you chuckled.

Corey burst out laughing.

“Deal.”


End file.
